


Catradora smut

by slenderlegs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vibrators, adora bottoms, catra tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderlegs/pseuds/slenderlegs
Summary: Catra and Adora do some edging and begging
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 236





	Catradora smut

**Author's Note:**

> This may be very cringy, but bear with me.  
> Also its really short, so this is basically just pwp.

As she lays bare on the bed, Adora can hear Catra's footsteps. She struggles against the restraints keeping her tied in spread eagle on the bed, but also strangely enjoys the feeling. Catra giggles a little, she like seeing her girlfriend so exposed and vulnerable. She leans down and kisses her. Adora blinks her eyes open in surprise under the black eye mask, but kisses her back. Catra pulls away and stands looking at Adora for a few minutes, admiring the muscles on her thighs and arms, her eyes going to the faint six-pack on her stomach and the boobs in perfect, perky shape. She ran a finger across her stomach and down to her panties. As it touched her clit, Adora stiffened up. Catra had made sure it was at least a week since last time Adora had come, edging her a few times without letting her come, so she woud be extra sensitive and much more fun to play with today. She rubbed her a bit, but stopped after she saw Adora was starting to enjoy it. Her hips buckled up and she whimpered a bit, but she calmed down after a few seconds. Catra touched her skin with her nails, tracing from her thighs and up to her chest, pinching and playing with her nipples a bit. Adora shivered under her touch, and goosebumps spread over her skin as Catra started tracing down to her clit again.

"You want me to touch you?", she asked, in an innocent tone. Adora nodded enthusiasticly, and a smile spread over Catra's face. "You're going to have to ask nicer than that, kitten," She said, and Adora struggeled against the restraints before talking. "Please touch me,", she whispered, and Catra smiled. "Speak up.", she said, in a stern tone. "Please...make me feel good, ma'am,", she said a little louder. Catra laughed a little, then she went up to Adora's face and used one hand to touch her cheek, and the other to fumble around the nightstand beside them and finding the vibrator they just bought. She turned it on, and Adora got a smile on her face at once. "Dont be happy just yet, darling," she said, and brought it down to her clit. As it touched, Adora's hips buckled up and she moaned suddenly. "Ooh, sensitive, are we?", she asked, with laughter in her voice. Adora was too buisy to listen, she was moaning and twithing all over the place, and when Catra noticed she was close, she turned off the vibrator, letting Adora calm down and get back. "I was about to come, why did you stop?", she whined, and Catra came up to her face and took off the blindfold. "Oh, do you want to come, honey?". She nodded. "I guess you'll have to beg for it, maybe i'll let you,". Adora twisted and whined, but the moment Catra touched her clit with the vibrator, she started to beg. "Please...Please let me come...I'll be such a good girl,", she said in between moans and groans. Her body twitched and turned a lot, and she started grinding on the vibrator after a few minutes. "Please...".

"Hm. Maybe i will let you come,", Catra said, and Adora moaned harder in happiness. "Or...maybe not;", she said, and removed the vibrator as Adora was just nearing orgasm again. She groaned and whimpered angriy at Catra, who laughed. "Awe, are you getting desperate already? Does it feel that good, huh?", she asked with a bittersweet voice. "It feels really good, ma'am...please will you let me come...please?", she said, and Catra looked down at her. "You have been a good girl this last week...", Catra pondered. "I have," Adora added, making Catra raise her eyebrows a little. "Fine. You can come". "Really?", Adora asked in shock, because Catra had fooled her like this before. "Really,", she answered, and turned on the vibrator again. 

As she touched her clit with it, she twitched, and started moaning after only a few seconds. "And I can come?", "Yes, kitten, you can come now," Catra reassures her, and she lets go completely. She feels the familiar feeling streaming down her body and filling her with goosebumps. Her hips buckle all the way up, and Catra struggles to follow her sudden movements. She moans hard and loud, and Catra laughs as she calms down and starts twitching. Catra slowly removes the vibrator and starts to stroke her body, calming her and kissing her gently. "You've been a good girl today, bunny," she says, and Adora smiles. 


End file.
